


mirrors

by hanpersands



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Power Dynamics, implied fingering, lmao that's a wild tag to create whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanpersands/pseuds/hanpersands
Summary: They aren’t gentle with each other.





	mirrors

They aren’t gentle with each other.

Alina thinks that, once upon a time, it might have been different. A vague memory flits into her mind as her back hits the wall, as her nails curl into the bare skin of his back. A slow burn, building into an ache, a need. He would have been gentle with her the night of the fete, she thinks. If she had allowed him to come to her room, not disappeared into the wilderness.

And it would have been a lie. The Darkling – _Aleksander – _is a lot of things, but gentle isn’t one of them. He can fake it well enough, if it suits him, but this moment now is not about suiting him.

Alina is not a little girl, to be deceived and overwhelmed by an ancient power. She is a queen, a saint, and she is every bit his equal.

She wants this.

But he needs it.

One knee slides between hers, pressing teasingly against her. She moans, and feels Aleksander’s smirk work itself into her skin as he kisses her neck, above her collar, skipping over it to her bare shoulder. He is not a man who makes any kind of sound if he can help it, and so he considers every one he wrings from her a victory.

Alina thinks she would have been embarrassed, once. But she is learning how to play his game, the words _apt pupil_ lingering throughout the months as they turn into years, and the balance of power between them shifts more and more in her favour. Her dress tears in the wake of his desire, and she drags her nails down over muscle and pale skin, leaving red marks behind. Her fingers dig into his hips as his move over her, between her thighs, until neither of them can tell if she is clinging, or demanding.

Aleksander wants her to love him, and only him. And she does, but he forgets the lesson she taught him in a church on the night of a revolution.

As much as she is his, he is hers.

They don’t even make it to the bed.


End file.
